Just Friends
by kendrickftsnow
Summary: Both Chloe and Beca have feelings for each other however Beca got confused and kissed Jesse at the ICCA's. What will happen next? Bechloe.
1. Heartbroken

They did it. They won the ICCA's. Everyone was thrilled, except one redhead. She was just staring, she didn't move, she was too shocked to do anything.

She wasn't shocked about winning, she knew that would happen, Beca is amazing with music; she had no reason to worry about that.

She was shocked by what she was witnessing, the only girl she had ever had feelings for was stood there in the audience kissing a treble, the treble who she always put in the friendzone continuously and now she was there kissing him with so much passion.

Chloe's heart broke, it was physically hurting her.

~~ 6 hours ago ~~

"Today is the day!" The redhead said excitedly.

"For what?" Her blonde best friend Aubrey replied.

"I am going to tell Beca how I feel about her!"

Chloe couldn't stop smiling she knew nothing could go wrong, she was certain Beca felt the same way.

Beca never let people enter her personal space but when Chloe did she never cared, there was something about her hugs that made her feel special.

~~ ICCA'S ~~

Aubrey looked at Chloe, who now had tears in her eyes, she didn't know why until she looked in the same direction Chloe was. "I am going to kill that little alt girl" the blonde thought.


	2. Feelings

**A/N- this is Beca's POV.**

Beca was overwhelmed, the Barden Bella's had won and it was all because of her.

She had so much adrenaline running through her body and two particular people were in her head, Chloe and Jesse.

Beca knew she has feelings for both of them but she had always denied it.

It was obvious that she had stronger feelings for Chloe then she did Jesse, she always told herself that her feelings for Chloe is how best friends felt for each other but at the back of her mind she knew that she liked Chloe, actually she more than liked Chloe she LOVED her, when she was around Chloe she felt safe and the hugs she gave her made Beca smile ear to ear.

Usually Becca hated hugs but not Chloe's.

However Beca being Beca she kept them thoughts where they belonged, in the back of her mind, well that's what she thought anyway.

Then there was Jesse, he was a good kid and he had an obvious crush on Beca ever since he had met her, and although Beca acted like she hated it she always liked the feeling that she was wanted.

The next thing Beca did was extraordinary, it was unexpected.

She ran to Jesse and he spoke first "See, I told you, the endings are the best part."

Beca replied with "you're such a weirdo" then straight away she kissed him.

It felt so right but wrong at the same time, they were kissing for about about 2 mintuies;it felt like much longer.

When they broke for some well needed oxygen Beca looked at Chloe.

"Chloe looks like she accidentally killed a kitten" Beca thought, however before Beca could even think about going to see her Jesse connected their lips together again.

"I'll ask her later" Beca thought as she enjoyed the rest of the kiss they were sharing.


	3. Honesty

All the Bella's were full of energy as they piled onto the well known Bella's

bus.

Fat Amy was driving and Aubrey sat as close as possible (whilst holding the trophy) to make sure the Aussie didn't do anything stupid.

Beca and Chloe next to each other as per usual, however something was different. The

redhead wasn't starting convosation with the brunette sat beside her like she usually did, and it didn't go un-noticed either.

"Hey Chloe, is everything alright?" the small DJ asked innocently.

"I will get over it." Chloe said with a mild smile.

Beca just sighed, she knew something wasn't right with Chloe but she didn't want to keep asking her so she just left it.

"Got a text from Uni, party at the Trebles!" Fat Amy said excitedly.

The rest of the journey was full of singing, screaming and giggles.

**The Party...**

All the Bella's arranged to meet outside their favourite coffee shop at 8pm so they could get ready for the party.

The walk to the trebels was quiet,too quiet for Amy's liking so she decided to tell a

joke which made the Bella's laugh for the rest of the journey.

As soon as they walked through the door they were introduced by everybody clapping and shouting congratulations as well as drinks in their hands. Almost straight away they had gone into their own little groups, Chloe had gone with Aubrey and Lily, Stacie, Cynthia Rose and Amy went straight to the shots. Beca was left alone and decided to look for Jesse but she couldn't stop thinking abut how off Chloe was being with her. Suddenly familiar lips were attached to hers and pulled her from her thoughts, it was Jesse. The kiss didn't last long and after the kiss they both starting talking.

Chloe was now alone; alone and heartbroken.

The only thing she could think would make her feel better was getting drunk so she could forget about everything that had happened. Straight away she downed the drink in her hand and went and got another one.

This was now Chloe's sixth drink, no wait seventh, she couldn't remember but all did know was that she was extreamly drunk.

Suddenly she heard a familiar voice.

"Chlo, Chlo are you okay?" Beca sounded worried.

"Why do you care?" Chloe snapped back. She didn't know why she snapped at Beca and she felt really bad straight away.

"Chlo, That's your tenth drink, somethings wrong, tell me please." It seemed Beca didn't pay attention how Chloe spoke to her, all she cared about was if the redhead was okay.

Chloe looked at Beca with admiration by how much she cared, but she didn't reply.

Beca lifted Chloe's chin up so she was looking straight into the brunettes navy blue eyes. Chloe was pretty sure her heart melted at this point.

"You can tell me anything Chloe, please tell me whats wrong." Beca said still making the redhead stare into her eyes. Chloe had always loved Beca's eyes and Beca had always admired Chloe's.

"Y..You..You Br-" Chloe was cut off my Benji telling everyone they were playing truth or dare in the games room. Chloe went there straight away to get out of the situation and Beca sighed then followed everybody to play the game.

**A/N; Don't forget to follow and review :)**


	4. Truth Or Dare?

**A/N: Sorry for not updating sooner, I got caught up with school work.**

**Truth or Dare?**

Everybody was sat in a circle apart from Jesse but Beca wasn't worried, in fact she was relieved because he kept trying to talk serious and Beca diffently didnt like talking serious, however that wasn't the only reason she didn't care the other reason why was because that meant she could spend time with Chloe.

"Chloe, Truth or Dare?" Fat Amy asked with a devil-ish smile.

"Truth!" Chloe replied excitedly.

"Have you ever kissed a girl?"

"Of course I have!" Chloe wasn't even embarrassed.

Beca just looked at Chloe, she didn't say anything, she just looked into Chloe's piercing blue eyes.

"I can feel you staring." Chloe didn't look at Beca, she was still looking forward.

"I am just amazed about how open you are, how do you do that?"

"Because I have got you with me." This time Chloe looked into Beca's navy blue eyes.

_God she i so beautiful, why can't she be mine! _Chloe thought.

_**Urgh, for god sake Chloe why are you so beautiful?**_ Beca was thinking.

The must of been staring at each other for about 10 mintues until they saw everybody leaving the room.

"I am tired...and drunk." Chloe broke the silence between the two.

"Me too, minus the drunk part.." Beca said into a yawn.

Chloe giggled.

_**Damn it she is adorabe. Urgh Beca think straight, you're with Jesse.**_

"Can you take me home, pleeaaassseee? I am too drunk to walk." Chloe laughed a little at what she just said.

"fine." Beca acted as if she didn't want to, however you could tell she did.

The walk was silent however it was a comftable silence.

"Beeeccaa, can we please cuddle tonight?" Chloe asked with an innocent pout.

"You're going to spoil my badass rep son, Beale!" Beca smirked whilst saying this.

"You know you love it Becs." Chloe replied with a wink.

They both got into some sleeping wear then layed in bed.

"Sleep tight Becs, you know you are my bestest ever friend." Beca laughed at the redheads made up word.

"I know Chlo, goodnight."

Thats when Chloe snuggled up to Beca and they both fell asleep almost instantly from each others warmth.


End file.
